


At The End Of The Rainbow

by allrounderinsane



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Childhood Friendship, F/M, Real-Life Relationship Fic, Stealy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrounderinsane/pseuds/allrounderinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell Starc and Alyssa Healy are vying for the wicketkeeping position in the Northern Districts Under 10s team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to offthebails, cricket-cricket-andmorecricket, circulaire and shinhwafarts for supporting this fic. I’m not claiming that this story is historically accurate, but I am trying to maintain certain canon details, but please do not hesitate to correct me if I get anything obviously wrong. I wasn’t even born in 1999, so I’m admitting now that many details, especially about what various places (such as Waitara Oval) actually looked like, will be incorrect, so please bear with me! Please do not refrain from giving me feedback on this story if you feel that it is inconsiderate or just plain terrible.

_Saturday, 28 th August, 1999 – Waitara Oval, Sydney_

It was only 9:30am at Waitara Oval, but there was already a healthy crowd of children and their parents turning up for the representative cricket trials. Nine-year-old Mitchell Starc was clutching the hand of his father Paul as they waded through the gathering people.

“It shouldn’t be too long before the trials start, chief,” Paul reassured his son, “Would you like me to carry your bag for a bit?”

Mitchell nodded his head and handed the bulky cricket kit over to his father. It was only a few minutes later when a tall, bald man stepped up onto a brick retaining wall in front of the crowd.

“Hello, may I have your attention please?” the man hollered, before loudly clearing his throat.

The members of the crowd immediately stopped their chatter and turned their attention to the man.

“Thank you, my name is Tony Harrison and I’ve been involved with the Northern Districts Cricket Club for a number of years,” Tony informed the crowd, “I can tell you that this is a very good cricket club for your children to be involved with”.

He paused for a moment to take a breath, then gestured to an athletic-looking brunette woman standing on the concrete ground just next to the wall.

“We will first start with the Under 10s, if you could please follow Beth, who will be conducting your trials,” the brunette woman waved her hand as Tony spoke.

Mitchell’s dark brown eyes lit up as he pulled Paul behind him through the crowd to reach Beth, who was continuing to wave her hand as she strolled off towards the cricket nets on the other side of the oval. He took his bag back from his father, now eager to carry it himself. When they finally caught up to Beth, they noticed that a petite girl with short blonde hair and an eager smile was also dragging her own father along.

“Are you trialling for the Under 10s?” the girl queried as she walked alongside Mitchell.

He nodded his head simply.

“My name’s Alyssa, by the way,” she greeted warmly.

Mitchell turned to her and smiled.

“Hi, I’m Mitchell,” he replied.

They walked along a little bit further before speaking again.

“I’m a wicketkeeper,” Alyssa stated in an informative tone, “What do you do?”

Mitchell cleared his throat nervously.

“Ah,” he hummed, “So am I”.

Alyssa beamed.

“Cool,” she said enthusiastically, then narrowed her eyes, “That does make you my enemy then”.

Alyssa chuckled to indicate that she was joking. Mitchell laughed along with her, in awe of Alyssa’s confidence. They eventually reached the nets and Beth stood in front of them to address the crowd of children and their parents which had formed.

“Hello,” she greeted loudly to get their attention, “Who has their own gear here?”

Some of the children, including Mitchell and Alyssa, raised their hands. Beth nodded in response.

“OK, good,” she commented, “What we’re going to do is split you up into groups of three with a batter, bowler and wicketkeeper in each and see how you go”.

Beth paused for a moment.

“Firstly, would the parents mind moving to the back please?” she queried and they did so before she spoke again, “Then, would all of the batters head over there please?”

Beth gestured off to the side as some of the children moved over into a separate group.

“Would all of the bowlers move over to that side please?” she asked, pointing over to the other side.

The rest of the children strolled over, leaving only Mitchell and Alyssa standing in the middle. Beth smiled, pleased that the exercise had been completed with no logistical issues.   
“Oh, we’ve only got two wicketkeepers,” she commented, smiling towards Mitchell and Alyssa, “Have you both got gloves?”

“I do,” Alyssa informed her, then noticed that Mitchell was nodding, “We both do”.

Beth smiled and stepped back a bit in order to address everyone.

“Well, if everybody with gear can get themselves ready, I’ll just head off to get some gear for the rest of you to borrow,” she announced before heading back to the clubhouse.

Alyssa placed her kitbag down on the grass and unzipped it, pulling out her clean white wicketkeeping gloves and shin pads. Sheepishly, Mitchell did the same. They both fastened on their own shin pads and placed their own gloves on their hands. Once they were both dressed in their gear, Mitchell’s eyes wandered to Alyssa’s gloves.

“Nice gloves,” he commented.

Alyssa clapped her hands together twice.

“Thank you,” she replied sweetly, flashing an adorable grin.


End file.
